Mitama/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Change is so easy / Just add an accessory / But which one to wear?" (accessory gift) ** "My arms cannot thank you enough, and must rely on my poor tongue." (accessory gift loved) ** "Lightning flashes across the sky, and an unexpected gift lifts my heart. Thank you." (accessory gift liked) ** "A gift unwanted. / A fabricated proverb: / It's the thought that counts." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Birthdays, like birth itself, often come unexpectedly. Your vigilance is appreciated." (friendship birthday gift) ** "True love's gift flows from one heart to the other like a stream. Thank you." (birthday gift, married) ** "After careful thought / Consistency isn't bad / I'll remain for now." (accessory gift denied) * "An odd happenstance / Something lies before my feet / I pass it to you." (item) * "I feel so lucky / No enemy can stop me / Send me to the front." (surge) * "Weapon held ready / I know when it was last cleaned / Can they say the same?" (weapon proficiency) * "Your sudden greetings / Will rapidly turn into / Your sudden farewells." (idle) * "With weapon ready / I look forward to battle / You can count on me." (idle) * "Time flows slowly now / I can't express my boredom / Things need to happen." (idle) * "I'm so grateful for all you do, I can't even come up with a haiku to express it." (idle) * "Don't forget to rest / Exhausted, battles are lost / We rely on you." (idle) * "Make yourself at home, traveler." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "A battle soon looms / We are far weaker as two / Fight with me as one?" (team up) * "Spare time on your hands? / Tell me how do you spend it? / I really must know!" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Ah, togetherness! / Like two halves of an oyster / Impenetrable." (team up) * "I write my haiku. / I put you all into poems. / As I am right now." (hobby) Asking - Parent * "I felt lonely growing up. I'm glad that we're making up for lost time now." (spending time) Replying - Parent * "Some more paper for my poetry would be a wonderful gift." (gift) * "A parent's true love / Words do not do it justice / They mean much to hear." (spending time) Asking - Married * "When the earth recedes back into the seas, our love will endure." (love) * "I'll write a haiku about your safe return." (promise) Replying - Married * "Our lives belong to one another. I will protect mine for your sake." (promise) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship *"You summon me here / For some poetry lessons. / Too bad you're hopeless." (Invite) *"You're quite a prankster. / Playing a joke on someone? / Better not be me...OR ELSE!" (Invite) *"Every poet longs / To inspect the heart of love. / Let me get up close." (Invite, Married Corrin) Lovers * "When I am with you / The minutes and hours fade... / Time comes to a stop." (Entrance) * "Oh, you're here! I wrote another poem while you were gone." (Entrance) * "Finally! You're here. I got so lovesick today, I couldn't even put pen to paper." (Entrance) * "I slumber softly. / My lover comes to greet me. / Wake up, dreamy one." (Awakening, Good) * "O gentle slumber... / Ended too soon. Thanks to you... / I am awake now." (Awakening, Bad) * "I welcome you home... / Cheeks all pink... but it's the bath. / It's not what you think! (Cool Down, Entrance) * "I'm in ecstasy! That gentle breeze caresses. / What magic is this?" (Cool Down, Good) * "Time speeds by quickly / Whenever I am with you. / Throw away the clock!" (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Only my pen is mightier than me." (6+ stats up) * "I need not strength—sleep is what I crave." (4-5 stats up) * "Slightly improved, I blush to smile." (2-3 stats up) * "Experienced much, I have gained nothing." (0-1 stat up) * "All is bordered—even my strength." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change "Great change is always sealed away." Confession Roster Azama's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Finds her father a bit annoying, though she inherited his acerbic wit. Loves to sleep and write poetry. Thinks more about the sky than anyone. Born on 6/26. Help Description Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Fortune smiles!" *"I will be your support" *"Victory is preordained!" *"I'm sleepy..." *"Again...?" *"Hmm?" *"Trouble rarely travels alone." *"Can you do this one?" *"I will observe from here." *"Starcrossed..." Dual Strike *"You woke me for this?!" Dual Guard *"Writer's block!" *"Dodge next time, hmm?" *"A seal of hopes and dreams!" Critical/Skill *"The pen is mightiest of all!" *"Death comes for us all!" *"Nap time!" *"Reflect on this!" Defeated Enemy *"The journey home begins." *"Back to sleep now..." *"Whew..." *"Victory shines like the stars." *"I am richer for the experience!" *"I'll write an epic about this!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Your courage inspires me." * "So sleepy..." Defeated by Enemy * Ahh... Sleep at last... Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes